1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of display devices for clothing and more particularly relates to a device for organizing a pair of gloves and attached tags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pairs of gloves of all kinds, both sport and dress, are most often displayed in stores attached to one another by a flexible line such as a nylon fishing line. They additionally have one or more information tags attached to the line. The tags show, For example, brand name, glove composition, and sales price.
Typically, the attached pairs are displayed for sale in an open space which allows prospective customers to rummage through the assorted offerings and try them for fit and appearance.
It is well known to store owners and sales clerks that such displays become disordered and entangled in short order. The attached gloves, lines, and tags intertwine requiring substantial and continuing effort to keep the display neat and attractive to prospective customers. Additionally as they are handled over a period of time, the tags become shop worn or separated entirely from their associated gloves leaving the gloves unmarked and essentially unsaleable.
The present invention is a sales display organizer designed to both protect display tags and reduce the intertwining described above while at the same time leaving one glove completely free to be tried on and the other available should the prospective customer wish to proceed after trying out the first.